MERRY CHRISTMAS FRANCOISE
by GoldAngel2
Summary: 009 and 003 celebrate Christmas Eve by remembering Christmas Eve last


_Author's Note: Here's a one-shot Christmas present to all my Cyborg 009 friends who are waiting for another story from me. I am working on a synopsis for one but am trying to finish my G-Gundam story and my Speed Racer one. This came as an idea that I had as I watched "Christmas Eve Mirage" again on my tape this Christmas Eve. Happy Holidays everyone!_

**MERRY CHRISTMAS, FRANCOISE**

The large lush evergreen stood adorned in Yuletide splendor, reflecting the tiny multicolored lights on each branch in the sliding glass door of the beach house that led to the deck that in turn led to the silver shore. The 00 cyborgs all were gathered about the tree, admiring the beauty as they all relished the warmth of the season that can only happen on Christmas Eve. They stood transfixed at the bright decoration, topped with a golden star, the symbol of the holiest night of the year as each were traveling the separate paths of their own private reveries.

009 gazed at the festive tree, his mind on the Christmas Eve one year past, and where they all were, off the coast of northern France and near Paris, the City of Lights. It was a time of mixed emotions, especially for 003 who had been allowed to embark on a sentimental journey of her hometown. He remembered how he had dropped her off, his heart filled with joy for her and the look on her lovely face as her tropic eyes sparkled with anticipation. He told her to enjoy herself and that he would pick her up after the festivities. A part of him had watched her disappear into the city with wistfulness, as she had only happy memories of her life before Black Ghost, whereas his had been a life of consistent feelings of unworthiness that came from being unwanted.

003 was standing beside him, as was her wont of late as was their blossoming relationship, a closeness that transcended mere friendship. She too was remembering last Christmas Eve as she had walked the streets of Paris, returning to the paths she trod in her previous life. She visited places that had visions of people and times long gone. It was bittersweet, the trip last Christmas Eve, as she had become a willing target for another of Black Ghost's diabolical plans to annihilate her and the rest of the 00 cyborgs. Within the illusion they created, she had again experienced the freedom and seductive power that dance had over her, so much so she had nearly been destroyed had it not been for…..

Joe.

Francoise gazed at the tall Japanese cyborg standing beside her and her heart grew infused with the warmth of gratitude and something else, a deeper more profound feeling that made her breathless with excitement when he was near. He had for the past year become her protector, her friend, her confidante, and ….

Her love.

009 was aware of the delicate scent of roses, the scent that indicated that the beautiful French dancer was near. Tonight that scent mixed with the aroma of the evergreen boughs, making a heady perfume that added to the heightened senses that he experienced when she came into his scope. He closed his eyes and savored the sensation, as the room remained hushed. He reached his hand to rest on the sylphlike waist that was so tiny he could span it with his hands.

Almost imperceptibly the other 00 cyborgs, having noticed the action, took their leave of the room, allowing 009 and 003 the privacy that they required, although neither had asked. As if it were the most natural thing to do, they leaned in close to each other.

"The tree is so very beautiful, isn't it?" Francoise remarked softly, her eyes shining and mirroring the twinkling lights of the tree.

Joe gazed meaningfully down at the golden haired cyborg and smiled at her. "Very beautiful."

Francoise blushed prettily as she caught the subtle double entendre and responded with a sigh, "Christmas Eve is really a special night, I can feel it, can't you?"

"Uh-huh."

She entwined her arm around his torso as she continued, "Remember last Christmas Eve?"

009 bit his lip and nodded as he was flooded with the myriad of emotions that had inundated him a year ago, especially when he had seen her nearly fall to her death as only his timely intervention had prevented that catastrophe. He recalled how frantic he was as he searched Paris, literally tearing the city apart as he tried to find her and then he saw the red biplane that flew above and led him to 003. Still in the throes of her illusion, she had shot at him and then cradled him in her gentle arms as she realized what she had done, coming to awareness. They had then watched the Christmas Eve fireworks together as he wished her a Merry Christmas, entranced by the way her eyes glimmered with tears as she remembered her brother.

003 was filled with memories of that night in Paris as well, amazed by the way she was under the spell of Black Ghost and how it had brought her face to face with her past. She had seen Natalie again, her best friend and Jean Paul, her beloved brother or what was created to look like the two now long gone. Her mind had believed that she was again in a time that she had never wanted to leave and she was lured to the dance as she had been that day in the movie theater.

Joe's cinnamon eyes became soft as he said quietly, "A lot happened that night. You were nearly lost to me and if not for your brother's plane leading me to you, I never would have found you. I'll always be grateful to your brother's loving spirit for helping me to find you."

Francoise nodded, "Jean Paul always looked after me, after our parents died and even before. I truly miss him. Especially this night, a night for families to be together." She sighed as she felt the sorrow of her lost life return.

Joe watched the flicker of sadness cross over her delicate features and he was filled with the protectiveness he had felt toward her since the day he first laid eyes on her. He reached and cupped her cheek in his other hand as his arm tightened around her.

"It's not a night for sadness, koishii. And when you're with those who love you, it's a night of joy, unspeakable joy. Even though I grew up in a church orphanage, Christmas Eve was a night of wonder for me, a night that I forgot that I had no family as the Father made us all his family. We all felt loved as the Father would give us his love."

Francoise reached and brushed her hand through his unruly mahogany mane and her heart ached for him and his lonely upbringing. Love for the handsome, gentle cyborg flooded her being as she yearned to wipe the sadness of his past away for always.

Then both pairs of eyes gazed upward and spotted a mistletoe sprig that was dangling from the ceiling beam, something that had missed notice before in the flurry of holiday activity, yet now stood out as a beacon in the dark. The berry-laden plant hung suspended as if it were waiting to realize its purpose.

Joe smiled slowly as he commented, "The mistletoe looks like its waiting to be used."

Francoise blushed prettily as she said demurely, "It does look lonely up there."

Joe turned to face Francoise as he cupped her alabaster face in his hands and brought his mouth down to caress hers, his corded arms pulling her to him as he explored the sweetness that was her. The lights of the Christmas tree glittered about them as they continued in their kiss. Finally, they slowly hesitantly drew apart, their eyes locked and forehead to forehead, still embracing.

"Merry Christmas, Joe," Francoise whispered.

Joe Shimamura's cinnamon eyes drank in the beauty of the visage before him, cameo perfection with tropical eyes and he felt as if the rest of the world vanished, leaving only her, framed by the twinkle of the Christmas lights. He was mesmerized by the vision before him and was barely able to murmur a reply but he said softly as he did that Christmas Eve in Paris a year ago….

"Merry Christmas, Francoise."

**END**


End file.
